My carrot topped hero
by XichihimeX
Summary: Name: Orihime Inoue Age: 17 Gender: Female Weight: 49 kg Height: 157 cm Date Of Birth: 3rd September Occupation: High School Student and Soul Reaper
1. My carrot topped hero

**My carrot topped hero.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters or ever will apart from ones that I'll make up myself in future chapter.**

**My carrot topped hero  
**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I stretched in my bed the bed sheets that were barely covering my legs tumbled to the ground. I crackled my back and flopped back down on my bed my goodness it should be illegal for beds to be THIS comfy.

I smile at myself and slam my hand down on my alarm clock making the rain silent the I could faintly hear the chirping from the birds outside and the few streaks of sunlight could be seen from the slip in my curtains. I looked around my room and it all had a pinkish tint that reminds me I needed to but thinker curtains to keep the sun out. I slipped out of bed my feet touching the soft orange carpet happily I skipped into my en suit and did my morning routine.

I placed my hair in a messy ponytail and ran over to the kitchen. I lived in a complex and my one was the largest one there I spinned around the counter to the fridge and opened it up gracefully. I grabbed my red bean paste and bread and placed them on the counter. Quickly I looked around my apartment finding all the things I needed for the day. I bet those little blue men hid them from me.

I made my sandwiches finally and placed them in my bag I grabbed my keys and double checked I had all the things I needed for the day. Quickly I ran down the stairs of my complex it was only 3 story's high so it's all fine.

A goofy smile was on my face as I saw a girl with black hair walking ahead of me. I quietened down and ran at her making sure at the same time she wouldn't notice me.

"Tatsuki!" I yelled as I glomped onto her back. "How is my favorite person doing today?"My smile widened every passing second me and Tatsuki have gone through so much together and that made us so much closer.

"Oh the usual training at the dojo after school so i won't be able to walk with you today is that okay?"

"Fine by me pumpkin!" I giggled and she gave me a quizzical look.

"Whatever you say sunshine just remember what is happening today"

"Hmmm? What's happening today" I ask unsure. I racked my brain for clues but I came up with nothing.

"Geez Hime your memory sucks at the best of times" She sighed. I gave her a smile back and shrugged my shoulders hopelessly. "You have a transfer student today remember?" She elbowed me softly in my side as we entered the school gates hardly any students were outside but I shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah! I remember now he's coming into our class today!"

"That's what I was telling you Hime "

The sound of the morning bell caught my attention and me and Tatsuki looked at each other quickly.

"RUN!" We both yelled running side by side to the front doors I waved bye to Tatsuki as I ran up the stairs and she carried on down the hall. I was silently cursing myself as the hallways were completely empty I was late and I didn't want to see our teacher she blows up on any who's late. Even on Monday mornings like these. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes calming myself down before entering the classroom. My hand rested on the handle as I calmed down.

I jerked to a stop quickly when I sensed someone with strong spiritual pressure inside the classroom. I focused and I knew I never met this person before. I frowned and opened the door they had very strong reaitsu and I could sense that they would be stupid and make quick decisions. My eyes locked with brown orbs as I stared into them. I stared at him and he stared at me neither one of us dared to look away.

"Miss Orihime nice of you to finally show up to my classroom" I looked over at the teacher and scratched my head.

"I'm sorry the little blue men kept hiding my stuff this morning!" I nodded seriously half of the class laughed and I puffed out my cheeks. "I'm not kidding they always do this to me on Monday's" I smiled and looked at the new guy. I could sense he had a lot of power and he looked at me closely trying to figure me out. "Hi I'm Orihime Inoue you're new classmate and I hope you enjoy you're time here at Karakura High School"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and thanks"

I turned to go to my seat when the flower on my hand started to glow. I quickly turned around.

"Miss I completely forgot one of the other teachers asked me to help them out this morning only for 10 minutes but I really gotta go." I quickly ran out the classroom and closed the door behind me. I could hear a faint beeping behind me but ignored it I ran down the hall and quickly ran to the sports gym. I knew for a fact no one was in there right now. I ran through the back exit of the gym and opened up the hole behind all the bushes.

I bent down and crawled through it to see an fence I opened my bag bending down to the ground again. I pulled out all my item and shook my bag. "Dang!" I scolded myself I forgot it again. I quickly placed everything back into my bag and ran through the fence. I closed my eyes and concentrated I could feel it. I snapped my eyes open and brought my hand open.

"Follow." I whispered the 6 leafed flower on my hand glowed and one of the petals lit up a bright blue the rest faded into a black. I followed the way blue petal pointed occasionally the petals would change and now I was close to it. I skidded to a halt as I turned a corner all the flowers on my hand were now a light blue and I grinned.

"You vile skum..." I placed my right hand on my chest "time to go..." I pressed my right hand down onto my chest hard I felt my eyes close but snap open at the same time as I jumped out of my body my black robe fluttering around me underneath my white captain robe I smirked. I cocked my head to the side.

"To the Soul Society"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I don't know what to say apart from things just got INTERESTING! Brand new Ichihime story for the readers to read** **I wonder why Orihime is wearing a captains robe oh my hehe. I love writing storys . well I'm going to write the next chapter now so bye! **

**P. is a preview of this new story I hope you enjoy it but the next chapter won't be up for quite a while.  
**


	2. Strawberry's and Hollows

Chapter 2

Strawberry's and Hollows

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters or ever will apart from the ones I make up myself in future chapters.

My hair was down but I had a small kind of petal like headband each petal black or white with a long chain attached to both sides that reached halfway down my chest it being black and white as well i also had a chocker with a petal charm hanging in the middle it half the chocker was black the other white.

I slowly unsheathed my sword then whipped it to my side. "You know..." I walked to the hollow his back was facing me as if he was concentrating on something else "it's not polite to ignore a lady" I stood still next to the hollow looking up onto his fish like mask. Geez none of them ever look like a model but that makes it interesting to see what's next. Around a minute later I sighed and looked up at the hollow whatever it was waiting for wasn't coming.

I stretched and my back cracked a few times. "I've had enough sorry" I said closing my eyes boredly I released my spirit energy to the side blowing the hollow into the wall . Dust engulfed us as it tryed to make it self free from the bricks tumbling down. The dust settled down eventually and the hollow let out a screech a smile made it's way onto my face. "Time for some fun"

I walked towards the hollow my hair bouncing slightly. I looked at the hollow for a second and quickly jumped back it's long fishy tail slammed down onto the ground where I was standing a little while ago.

"You are one feisty hollow not going down without a fight huh?" My response was a loud screech from the creature I tutted and shook my head "Sorry to say you are no match for me but at least you tried"

"Pathetic you Soul Reapers think you are smarter then all of us but guess what?" The hollow carried on rambling and I looked at my nail in boredom got to remember to file them later. "My friends all agree right?"

I looked around as a chorus of grunted yeahs and laughter surrounded me. The hollow smiled as he stood up I could smell the fish radiating off of him. Gross. I don't know how many hollows were surrounding me but it was a lot for sure.

Even though they were all low level hollows the collective spirit energy from all of them was quite high and we all know that the more spirit energy the more hollows show up.

"Now lets have a little party with this Shinigami" I wiped my head around as 5 hollows ran towards me I gripped tightly onto my sword as they came closer and slashed it horizontally all of their body's fell onto the floor and their blood splattered onto the ground as they started to disintegrate. I looked around with a playful smile.

"Who's next"

Multiple hollows screeched and the air trembled it was thick and I could sense more hollows were coming to the area. I sighed and placed my free hand at the top of the hilt of my sword. "You didn't give me a choice since there are so many of you and I need to go back to class quickly"

I closed my eyes and felt power flowing to my hand "Kurai -"

"Getsuga tenshou!" My quickly jumped back and saw a black and red slash rip into the rows of hollow. I was grabbed and dragged upwards. I released my spirit energy behind me making the hollows smash into each other while I gracefully hoped down.

A slash came towards me and I jumped to the side my shoulder smacking into the ground as I skidded on it for a little while. Another slash appeared and I quickly pushed myself back bringing my legs over me and stopping when I rolled onto my stomach my hands flat on the floor."Oof"

I quickly got up and took one step before being grabbed by my hair and being thrown back into a wall. I coughed as my body slumped down my back tingled as the pain barely registered. The dust started to part in half and my sword began to gain a black and white outline of flames the black began to move over to the back of my sword and the white over to the blade.

A small smile made it's way onto my face and I pulled myself up I picked up my sword and whipped it down the flames dissolving into the air. Not today. I looked over at the hollows who were all crowded around something I dusted myself off and jumped upwards above all the hollows. Tiny thuds were made as I walked over to see what was in the middle of all them.

I saw a tiny speck of bright orange and walked a little more until I was right above it. I looked down and saw a bright orange spot moving around in the middle of all the hollows. I flash stepped down there my back pressed against his as my blade swung diagonally slashing into a hollow that was going to attack him from behind.

I furrowed my brows as I slashed at a few more hollows there was still lots of them there and this method was taking to much time. I placed my hand on my sword flames beginning to raise from it the flames seemed to be licking my hand traveling upwards the length of the sword.

"Kurai Hana* " The flames engulfed my sword and it began to bend out of shape and into half. petals began to scatter around me most of them landing on hollows and making them start to disintegrate. Two swords materialized into my hands a black one into my right and white into my left. I lifted my swords up high a few flames were still on them and I slashed them down the two hollows opposite my swords.

I closed my eyes and estimated how many hollows were still here there were, not that many left. I loosened my grip on my sword and slashed all around specks if all different colours started to surround me as the hollows all started to vanish. I looked at my work to see a tall man with bright orange hair finishing off a few left over.

I flash stepped away to my body to see a hollow picking it up I threw my sword at the creature it screeched and disintegrated my body tumbled down and flash stepped and caught my body before it hit the ground. I saw a little scar on my cheek and held my hand over it my flower glowing a soft yellow as the cut started to heal the blood going back into the cut and the skin joining back together.

I brought my hand back and picked up my body and flash stepped back to school I slipped into my body humming the tune that I always did.

I rushed back to my classroom and laughed when the teacher scolded about not having a note from the teacher I was 'helping' I went back to my seat and stealthily looked around the classroom my eyes landing on the orange haired boy sitting next to me.

His bright hair attracted my attention but soon I was staring out of the window. I saw a black thing running towards the school. It had a powerful reaitsu emitting from it and it seemed familiar. I looked closer and saw orange the image was getting closer and I gave a blank stare out the window and completely hid my spirit energy still having my signature smile on my face. He jumped onto the window ledge right infront of me and looked me in the eyes and I pretended I didn't see him he gave me thoughtful look and jumped past me.

He carried on walking over to his body I looked ahead of me so I was looking at the board while staring at .

"Kon did I miss anything?" He stretched and gave a yawn opening his mouth wide. I carried on watching as 'Kon' shoke his head casually. "Okay. Good"

He held his body still as he climbed into it. It always looks weird from a different point of view. I looked ahead to the board occaisnaly looking at my neighbour. I'm starting to think that he was the Soul Reaper I saw earlier; but lots of people have bright orange hair ... I just haven't met any yet.

I decided that I'll talk to him later on but I had a captains meeting after school today. We also needed to fill some documents in about the new furniture, the leaky pipe outside the bathrooms, the strange noises coming from the training room but at least my lieutenant Shühei Hisagi was helping me out. Rangiku just wants to drink and go out with men or invite them over.

However I can safely say it's never a dull moment in the life of a captain.

I opened my bag and grabbed a little notebook I looked at the address written there it was of a popoular arts and crafts shop I've been going there for years when it wasn't aswel known so the owner and me were good friends I also worked part time there occaoiosnly. I asked the owner to make me a orange cat plushie but because the shop is so popular they don't make any custom plushies for anyone. But like I said i'm good friends with the owner so she is actually making it herself.

I smiled Hina would love this she's been asking me for a vessel for ages and it should be done in a couple of days.

However i need to get Rangiku's opion there seems to be moree hollows coming into the area then usual and experiences from previous times that never meant a good thing.

xxxxx

I don't know what to write about down here so yeah I felt like uploading this because I've write this and the other stories are deathly slow so ... yeah...

Pink Purple Polka Potted Panda Penguin Project

Potted - Dotted.

In case you didn't get it...

Bye


End file.
